Highschool Unbalanced
by c-suspicion16
Summary: Dean was the most popular guy in school and everyone wanted him. Girls flirted but never had a chance. Dean's relationships with guys were always one night stands, until one guy in particular came along. (Sam and Dean are in highschool) (gay love, don't like it? don't read it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is my second fiction, so bear with me. I got the idea from movie: John Tucker Must Die. Now those who have seen it, I won't be following the movie, but it gave me my idea. Well please review! I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I don't own John Tucker Must Die.**

* * *

Dean Winchester. Everyone knew his name. He was the most popular guy in school and he was only a junior. Everyone wanted Dean Winchester. The girls flirted with him, but never had a chance, they would never get farther than useless flirting. The guys however, all wanted him. Dean could have any of them he wanted (gay or "straight") and he took advantage. He had come out as a sophomore and that never affected his popularity. Dean's relationships with all the guys were just one night stands, most never wanted more. Those that did, were rejected because Dean just didn't feel anything for them, until one guy in particular came along.

* * *

"Sammy, you coming to the party or not?" Dean asks with little patience left to deal with his brother.

"Dean, just go. I won't have fun anyway. Just call me if you need a ride home, no driving drunk." Sam said in his stern "adult" voice.

"Since when did you become Dad? Besides your 15 you can't legally drive."

"Hasn't stopped me before. Now just get out of here already. I'm trying to read." Sam looks back to his book and continues reading.

"Fine, I'll be back by breakfast." Dean then leaves, climbs into his baby (his black 1967 Chevy Impala) and heads off to Ash's house for the party.

* * *

"Hey, Dean!" says Ash, who seems to already be high.

"Ash, how are you already high? Its only 10."

"Eh, you know I like partying high better than partying looooowww."

This makes Dean laugh, "Okay, Ash. Whatever."

Dean goes and grabs a beer, then meets up with his friends.

"Hey, Dean. You want to go play some beer pong?" asks Jo.

"Sure, but you're going to lose."

Jo then beats Dean's ass at beer pong, but he doesn't care because it takes a lot of alcohol to get a Winchester drunk.

Dean, his friends, and other people from school just hang around drinking alcohol and smoking. They do this until about midnight when his friend, Bela Talbot, points out one of Dean's admirers.

"Dean, have you seen him before?" Bela asks pointing to a kid looking at Dean from across the room. He has scruffy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and is wearing mostly black except for his blue leather jacket.

"No, he's a new one. Damn look at his eyes!" Everyone in the group then looks at the newcomer but no one knows who he is.

"Look like I'm going to have to find out. See you guys later." Dean says as he makes his way over to the blue-eyed kid.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean says with confidence.

"Ya, I know who you are." the new kid says, ignoring Dean's smug smile.

"Well, the problem is, I don't know who _you_ are."

"I'm not sure I want you to know who I am," replies the new kid.

"Why? You some like serial killer or something?" Dean says with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Fine, my name's Castiel."

"Well, Cas, you new to town? I've never seen you or your beautiful eyes before." Dean said with a grin.

"Ya, I transferred here so I could be with family. So, Dean, is there something you need?" Castiel asks before looking behind him, noticing that they have an audience.

Dean notices the audience too and asks,"Do you want to go to another room, without a crowd?" while giving his friends a glare.

"Um... sure." Castiel says with a sudden smile and grabs Deans hand, pulling him upstairs. When they reach a bedroom they can hear the whistles and cheers of those downstairs.

"So..." Dean says, while finally getting a good look at Cas. He has pretty toned muscles, though not as big as his and Sam's. He also has a look in his eyes that shows he is always curious. His eyes are the deepest blue Dean had ever seen.

"Dean, your eyes are the most peculiar but vibrant green I've ever seen," Castiel says, giving a nervous but genuine laugh.

Dean takes this opportunity to lean in, and kisses Castiel's lips. The kiss fills Dean with a warmth that he has never felt before when he's kissed someone. Dean is surprised by this feeling and never wants the kiss to end.

Before things go any further, Castiel pulls back, looks Dean in the eye, and says, "Sorry, I don't do one night stands." With that said, Castiel gives Dean a big smile and walks out of the room.

Dean has no idea what just happened, and stands there completely and utterly confused. He walks downstairs hoping to see Cas downstairs, but all he sees is everyone staring at him.

"Dean, did you just get rejected?" Garth asks.

"I-I think so," Dean replies, still trying to process what happened.

Everyone in the room laughs at the one thing no one thought they would ever see. Dean Winchester being rejected. Dean ignores them and leaves the party, no longer in a partying mood.

* * *

Dean returns home around 1 a.m. and walks in seeing Sam asleep on the couch. Dean heads upstairs, but stops when he hears Sam ask, "What are you doing home?"

"Just wasn't enjoying the party. Goodnight, Sammy." With that Dean walks to his room and closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to upload. I always appreciate reviews!**

* * *

"Dean."

Those blue eyes. They were filled with so much innocence.

"Dean."

His lips. They were so soft. The way he spoke, his voice, it shook him to his core.

"Dean!"

Dean is startled from his thoughts. "What do you want, Sam?" The anger evident in his voice.

Sam sighs. Dean has been in this mood since the party. "Dean. Are you going to tell me why you're in this mood? Or do I have to find out from other people at school?"

"Sammy, I told you, nothing is wrong." Irritation still obvious in his voice.

"Dean, you are awful at lying. Just tell me!" Sam was seriously getting annoyed with his older brother's childish behavior.

"Just, I'm sorry." Dean sighs. "Its just that... Its this guy."

Sam smirks. "What? One night stands not cutting it anymore?"

"No.. Sam. This guy was different... H-he... rejected me." Admitting what happened, really bruises Dean's ego.

Sam is completely shocked, having the same reaction as the rest of the school. Sam stifles a laugh, but reminds himself not to irritate Dean. "Wow. At least one guy has some sense around here."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Dean stands up, and returns his plate of untouched food to the sink. "Let's just get to school, alright?"

"Fine, Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Dean walks through the doors, his usual smirk plastered on his face. He knows everyone is looking at him, but pushes that aside. Dean walks down the hall and notices his friends. He walks up, giving them his signature smile.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood." Bela says, coating her voice with irritation.

"Oh, stop being irritating!" Ash says, slightly slurring his words. "Just because you and Crowley broke up again, does not mean we have to suffer along with you!"

"Shut up, Ash. You shouldn't be high this early in the morning. Getting drunk is okay, but drugs? Too obvious."

Everyone around just rolls their eyes. They are all used to the fights between Bela and Ash. All of them turn to Dean, expecting him to make his usual snide comment. Dean, however, is off in his own world.

Dean is replaying the party over and over again in his head, like he had done all weekend. Castiel's voice had haunted him, saying over and over again, "Sorry, I don't do one night stands."

"Dean!"

Dean is startled from his thoughts, once again, but this time by Jo, who has a curious, but concerned look on her face.

Dean looks up, and gives his friends a small smirk, about to say something, before he sees that blue leather jacket that he knows belongs to those deep blue eyes. Everyone follows his gaze, and they all smile.

"Dean, close your mouth, you're drooling."

Dean looks back to his friends, and sees Garth laughing. "Shut up, Garth. I'm going to go talk to him." He winks at them, and leaves to talk to Castiel.

Castiel has a look of confusion on his face as he tries to find his locker in the confusing hallways of Lucifer High School. He is infuriated with his siblings for ditching him to go and talk with their friends, though he knew it was all part of the plan. Castiel is starlted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel turns around and is greeted by the green eyes that were burned into his memory.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says before turning back to look for his locker.

Dean quickly steps in front of Castiel. "Cas, let me help you. You look completely lost and it's not a good look for you."

"No thank you. I'm perfectly capable of finding a simple locker." With that said, Castiel walks off.

Dean feels something in his heart but quickly pushes it away as he sees Jo is walking towards him.

"Looks like strike two for Dean Winchester." Jo says with a smile. "You going to go for strike three?"

"Jo, don't worry, I'll hit the next pitch out of the park." Dean replies with a half hearted smirk.

Jo can tell something is off, but is unable to say anything when the bell rings. Dean puts his arm around Jo and they walk to first period which is Trig with Mr. Novak.

* * *

Dean and Jo sit in the back of the classroom next to Bela. They try to have a conversation, ignoring the people around them whisper about the party. They talk about Bela and Crowley's latest breakup when they hear the second bell, signaling class to begin.

"Okay, okay everyone. Settle down," says Mr. Novak, sending a glare at Dean.

Dean sends him a glare right back, totally unphased by this. He's always hated Mr. Novak, well any Novak for that matter. They hate him, so he hates them right back.

"Okay, class," say Mr. Novak, bringing back his attention back to the classroom. "Let's get to work. Everyone pass your homework to the front. That means you too-."

Mr. Novak is interrupted by the classroom door opening and Castiel walking through the door in a hurry.

"My apologies Mr. Novak. I-I got lost." Castiel says, glancing around the room, his eyes stopping for a brief second on Dean, who is laughing at something Jo said. Dean looks up and his smile is instantly gone. Their eye contact lasts about a second before Castiel returns his eyes to Mr. Novak.

"Just don't let it happen again. Class I'd like you to meet Castiel No-."

"Collins. Castiel Collins."

Mr. Novak gives Castiel a look, but just says "Okay. Castiel take your seat."

Castiel looks around the room and sits next to Anna Novak in the front of the classroom.

Dean tries to pay attention to Mr. Novak, but he notices that occasionally a random person would look back at him and then look at Castiel. Between the looks from the class and the looks from Jo and Bela, Dean snaps. He quickly stands up and just walks out of the room.

"Winchester. Winchester!" Mr. Novak goes to the hallway, but Dean is no where in sight. He sighs and returns to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story! I know I'm not that great of a writer so criticism is always welcome! I also need some help. I need a name for Sam's new girlfriend. It can't be Jessica because she plays a different part in the story. So the person who can tell me which episode the song ****_Renegade by the Styx_**** plays in first gets to pick her name. Thanks for the help guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Psst. Sam. Sam!" says Adam Milligan.

"What, Adam? I'm trying to actually listen!" whispers Sam, half paying attention to class and half paying attention to one of his best friends.

"Sam, isn't that your brother outside."

This gets Sam's attention and he looks outside where Adam is pointing. Sam sees Dean storm out of the school and chuck his Trig textbook across the Commons area.

"You were right. Your brother is in a mood," Adam says, laughing.

"Would you two shut up? Some of us like English class." Chuck says, shooting them a glare. Adam just keeps laughing and looks back outside to watch Dean's temper tantrum.

"Adam. What's so funny?"

"Uh-um nothing, Ms. L." Adam lies, hesitantly looking into Ms. L's eyes.

Sam's hand shoots up. "Ms. L, may I use the restroom?"

"Of course you can." She replies giving Sam a smile.

With that, Sam basically runs out of the room and heads outside.

* * *

Dean picks up his Trig textbook and throws it again, aiming towards the entrance to the school, practically hitting Sam as he runs out.

"Sammy! What the hell are you doing out of class?!"

Sam picks up the textbook and hands it back to Dean.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Dean shoots Sam a look. "Okay, okay. I came out here to see if you were alright. You look pretty pissed off."

"Seriously, Sammy. You shouldn't be out here. Go back to class."

"Dean. I'm not going back to class. What's wrong? Is it the guy?" Sam asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Jeez Sam. I no longer give a rat's ass about him."

"So it is, isn't it? Dean. It's just one guy! He can't be worth this temper tantrum! Who is it anyways?"

"His name is Castiel Collins. I don't know Sam just something about him gets under my skin. Now go back to class before this turns into some chick flick moment." Dean says, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Sam smiles at this, "Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Castiel knew they were watching him. He disliked the attention. It didn't help that he was walking the halls alone, again. He knew his siblings couldn't walk with him because of "the plan". Castiel wants revenge, but he is starting to regret his choice to go along with "the plan."

Castiel walks into the lunch room and looks around. There are two main groups in Lucifer High School. There are the Novaks and the Winchesters. The groups sit on complete opposite sides of the room. In between them are smaller groups including the Campbells, Sam Winchester and friends, and the druggies (Ash's friends).

Castiel is glad that no one is looking at him, that is until his eyes meet Dean's. Then slowly every person at his table looks at Castiel, then soon the whole cafeteria is looking at him. Castiel doesn't notice.

He looks into those green eyes and he feels a smile threaten to show on his face. Castiel looks into those eyes and remembers how hard it was to stop the kiss and say "Sorry, I don't do one night stands." That kiss made him feel amazing but he couldn't feel this towards Dean. It wasn't part of "the plan" and he couldn't and wouldn't let his family down, again.

Dean is filled with jitters as he looks into such deep blue eyes that they could drown him. Dean hates this feeling because it makes him feel so weak. He feels sparks and he hopes that they are not one sided.

"Dean Winchester, Mr. S wants to see you in his office. Dean Winchester, Mr. S wants to see you in his office."

The announcement over the PA systems causes Dean and Castiel to lose eye contact. Everyone turns their attention from Castiel to Dean, wondering why he is being sent to the principal's office. But before they look at Dean, they all take quick glances at the Novaks who flinch at the very name of Mr. S. No one truly knows the reason why the Novaks hate Mr. S, or Satan as many have nicknamed him. Right before Dean breaks eye contact with Castiel, he notices that Castiel flinches too, but pushes it aside and stands up. Dean walks out of the cafeteria, giving his brother a shrug when he sees Sam's worried glance. The whole cafeteria is looking at him as he leaves the cafeteria in an uncomfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Dean Winchester! Long time no see!" Mr. S says sarcastically, giving Dean a look of amusement.

"Ha-ha, Mr. S. I saw you last week. Now would you tell me why I'm here?" Dean asks as he sits in the empty chair in front of Mr. S's desk.

"I'm pretty sure you know why. I was told you stormed out of first period today. Would you like to explain?" Mr. S says, suddenly getting serious.

"Well you see, I decided it was a good time to go and get some pie."

"Mr. Winchester I don't have time for this. Now tell me why you suddenly left class, or I will call your father."

This causes Dean's face to pale. "He doesn't scare me. So go ahead. I'm not in the mood to mess with your empty threats."

"You and I both know I don't give empty threats. Now you may not be in the mood for me, but I'm pretty sure you are not in the mood to deal with your _father_ either."

"Fine. I was pissed off, and I left to go and let out some steam. Now can I go back to class? I actually like Shop class." Dean says, giving Mr. S a look asking for a challenge.

"Mr. Winchester, I don't like that look. I know you don't have the perfect life at home, but I will not have you show me disrespect!"

Dean stands up. "You Son. Of. A. Bitch! I don't give a rat's ass about showing you _respect_! You will not talk about my family like that!"

"Mr. Winchester! I am the principal of this school! Now sit down, you are a student at this school and you will listen to me!" Mr. S yells, giving Dean a death stare.

Dean sits down and mutters, "Whatever you say, Satan."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I said-"

Dean's response is cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. S says giving Dean a look telling him this conversation isn't over.

The short brunette assistant, Ruby, walks in. "Mr. S, Ash has passed out in the Commons Area. We need your assistance."

"I will be right there." The brunette nods and walks out.

"Mr. Winchester, you are quite lucky. Now you will have detention for three weeks. Leave this office, now."

Dean gives Mr. S one final glare, then quickly leaves the office.

* * *

Dean walks out of school after sitting through detention with Ash for 2 hours, and heads over to the soccer fields to pick Sam up from practice. Sam was team captain of the JV soccer team, which is a big accomplishment for a freshman. On his way to the fields, Dean practically runs into Raphael and Anna Novak.

"Oh, shit." Dean mumbles under his breath.

"Winchester. Watch where you're going!" says Raphael while giving Dean a death stare.

"Hey, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, I'm in no mood to deal with your bs, so why don't you just move out of the way, and let me by." Dean says, giving Raphael his signature smirk. He tries to walk by, but stops when Raphael grabs his arm.

"How about I wipe that smirk off your face!" Raphael turns Dean around and aims a punch for Dean's nose, but Dean grabs his arm and turns it, pinning Raphael's arm behind his back.

"I said I'm not in the mood. Do you really want to do that?" With that Dean let's go and walks towards the fields.

"Raphael, calm down. We will get our revenge soon enough. Now let's go." Anna helps Raphael up and they head home.

* * *

"Hey, Sammy. How was practice?" Dean asks, putting an arm around Sam.

"Pretty good, but that's nothing new. So why were you sent to Mr. S's office?"

"I was sent to his office because I walked out of my Trig class. I was pretty close to being suspended too, but I got three weeks detention. So just don't tell Dad, okay?"

"Okay, but he's going to find out. He always does."

"I know just,just let me tell him." Dean says and they walk in silence to the Impala, but about ten feet away Dean stops dead in his tracks as he sees who is sitting on the hood of his car.

Sam looks where Dean is staring, and sees a brown haired kid, who has bright blue eyes and is wearing all black but a blue leather jacket. "Dean, is that him? Castiel Collins?"

Dean doesn't reply, because he isn't listening. He just looks at the boy in front of him and doesn't see anything else.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam waves his hand in front of Dean's face, and it snaps Dean out of whatever trance he's in.

Sam's voice catches Castiel's attention. Castiel slides off the Impala and walks over to where the Winchester boys are standing.

"Hello Dean." Castiel says. When Dean doesn't respond, Sam sticks out his hand and says, "You must be the Castiel everyone is talking about. Hi, I'm Sam."

Castiel gives Sam a confused look, but shakes his hand back. This gets Dean to realize what's going on.

"Hey, Cas. Uh- why were you sitting on my car?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior in the hallway this morning. I shouldn't have been so rude. Well, now I must go. Goodbye." With that said, Castiel walks to his car, a silver 2006 Mustang GT, gets in and pulls out of the parking lot, giving Dean a wink as he passes by.

"Okay, he's a little strange." Sam says. Sam turns to look at Dean and sees that he is once again off in his own world. "Hey! Earth to Dean!"

Dean jumps. "What Sammy? I'm right here. Let's just go, okay?"

Sam smiles. "Wow, you are really hooked, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Sam. No chick flick moments. Now get in the car."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! I need your help! I'm going to let Sam fall in love too, but I need a name for his girlfriend. Help me out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! oh my gosh, I am so sorry for taking so long! I had terrible writers block for this chapter! And I apologize in advance, I was not very proud of this chapter, well I would love to hear your guys' thoughts! Bye for now! (Ill try to update more often but once school starts updates will come kinda slow, sorry! I'll try my best!)**

* * *

Castiel pulls up to his family's house. It looks exactly the same as it had when he left four years ago. It is just a simple, white, two story house.

It has been awkward for Castiel ever since he came back home, and it may have something to do with the fact that his own father won't even look at him. His siblings weren't quick to forgive either, but they needed him to help with "the plan" so they soon forgave him for leaving with their mother. His younger brother, Balthazar, was the only one who had forgiven him instantly.

Castiel Collins was a Novak. Four years ago, the Novak parents, Richard Novak and Rebecca Collins got a divorce. Rebecca Collins decided to move back to her hometown in Boston, Massachusetts. All the Novak children decided to stay with their dad and their lives in Kansas, well, except for Castiel. Castiel loved his mom, and felt the need to help her through the divorce; so he decided to go and get a new start, but the rest of the Novak family felt betrayed. The Novaks didn't hear from Rebecca or Castiel until they received a call from Castiel six months prior to his return. He left them a message saying, "Mom's dead. She uh... died in a car crash. I'll return home when I finish with the house here in Boston. Goodbye." The message pushed their father over the edge. He stopped talking and was almost never home. Michael moved back to Lawrence and took a job as a teacher so he could help out around the house whenever he could.

Every Novak was surprised when Castiel suddenly showed up at their door on the first of October. For three days, his siblings ignored him, except for Balthazar and Michael. On the third day his siblings forgave him, though some were reluctant, remembering that he went through the death of their mother alone. Castiel told them of the good times in Boston, and they told him the good things that happened in Lawrence.

After he was mostly forgiven, life moved on. Castiel stayed home and planned on going back to school at the beginning of November. The rest of the Novaks returned to their lives, but a strange sadness seemed to fill the atmosphere surrounding their house. Richard Novak continued to not talk to anyone and Michael basically took over his father's job of caring for his siblings. Castiel was glad to be home, though he wished it were under different circumstances, and was glad that it seemed that he missed nothing important in the four years he were in Boston. Well, that was until about mid-October.

Anna had returned home from school with the other Novaks, but she came home with tears in her eyes and the others shaking with rage. Castiel immediately ran to his sister's side, like old times, but Raphael stopped him.

"Oh, so now you care about her? Did you care when you left? She's your twin! You left her when you left all of us, but you hurt her the most, so don't start caring now."

What Raphael said was like a slap to the face. He didn't even think of how it would effect his twin sister when he left. He hadn't known that it hurt her, he thought that she understood. But as he looked at her while she had tears in her eyes, he realized how much of her life he really missed because he had no idea what was hurting her. This had everyone surprised when Anna pushed Raphael out of the way and hugged her twin like her life depended on it. Castiel hugged her back while everyone else stood there in shock. He led her to the couch and once she calmed down, she told him the story.

Between the divorce and Castiel leaving, most of the Novaks were pretty depressed, especially Anna. When school started, she had isolated herself, until Dean Winchester took notice in her. She knew there was family rivalry, but his special attention made her feel happy. Soon after they became friends, they started dating. It was kept a secret at first, but soon they told everyone about it. Their families obviously disapproved, but they didn't care. The couple dated through 8th grade and freshman year, and couldn't be happier, or so Anna thought. She had fallen in love, but Dean hadn't.

Just after sophomore year began, and just before their two year anniversary, Dean came out as gay to the whole school. He hadn't even told her first before he announced it which made it all the more worse. Anna was heartbroken.

Castiel had listened to the story intently while soothingly rubbing circles on Anna's back. When she was done, he was just as angry, if not more, than his siblings at Dean Winchester. Then Anna told him what had her in tears today.

At school, Anna and Raphael had been walking down the hall at the end of the day, when they saw Dean openly flirting with a group of guys. When Dean saw her, he waved and walked over. He walked up and gave her a hug, which she hadn't returned. He stepped away like nothing was wrong and had tried to talk to her like they were old friends. When Raphael told him to screw off, Dean snapped.

"Why don't you screw off, ninja turtle, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my friend Anna."

Anna had flinched at the word friend, which caused Raphael to snap, too.

"You guys aren't friends, Dean! You made that impossible when you came out to the school and humiliated her! She loved you! So don't talk to her again!"

"Are you seriously yelling at me for being gay? Are we going there now?!" By this point there was a crowd gathering and Anna just wanted to leave. She tried to get between them, but Dean wasn't finished yet. "I thought you Novaks were better than that! Apparently you Novaks can't change like I thought you could. I'm not gonna apologize for being gay. I thought Anna was someone who could move past it, but I guess I was wrong."

Anna felt like she'd been slapped and Raphael was pissed. He had raised his fist and punched Dean square in the jaw while he had been looking at Anna. When he swung again, Dean caught his fist and the next thing anyone knew, Raphael was on the floor, face down with Dean kneeling on his back.

"I wouldn't try that again, because next time, I'll hit you back, even with you're sister around." Then Dean stood up and walked away.

By the end of the second story, Castiel wanted to punch something and he wasn't the violent type. He had asked them if there was any way they could get back at them, and Balthazar and Gabriel shared a look before telling them they had a plan.

That was how the plan was born. Since Castiel was gone for so long, there was a chance people wouldn't really recognize him. Balthazar and Gabriel had both just watched the movie "John Tucker Must Die," and had the perfect idea. The plan was to get Dean to fall in love with Castiel, then Castiel was going to break his heart like Dean broke Anna's.

Now as Castiel thinks back to a couple of weeks ago, he feels troubled. After meeting Dean, he's not sure if he can do it anymore. He is falling for Dean, or at least knows he will if he goes out with him, and he can't let that happen. He was not going to disappoint his family, his twin, again.

Castiel slowly exits his car and walks inside his house to see Balthazar watching TV in the family room. Balthazar is the closest to Castiel, besides Anna, and was a good friend to him. Balthazar was only a year younger than him and was a sophomore at Lucifer High School.

The youngest of the Novak family, was his brother Gabriel. Gabriel was two years younger than Castiel, and a freshman at LHS. Castiel only, technically, had two older siblings. Michael was the oldest and taught Trig at LHS, while Raphael was, technically, second oldest and a senior at LHS. Anna was about 7 minutes younger than Castiel.

He says hello to Balthazar and quickly makes his way upstairs to his room across from Anna's. After he closes the door, he grabs his phone and dials the one person he knows he can talk to Dean about. After three rings, there is an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Samandriel. It is Castiel."

"Oh, it's good to here from you! What's it like back paradise?"

"Haha, it's okay, I guess. Though things have gotten complicated. You remember the plan to get revenge I told you about?"

"Uh, yes I do."

"Well, I don't think I can do it."

"Why not?" Samandriel questions.

"Because," Castiel pauses to make sure no one can be heard outside his door. "Because, I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from falling for Dean if I start to date him."

"Oh, Castiel, please tell me you haven't already started falling for him."

"If I did, well I'd be lying."

"Dammit, Castiel. How are you going to tell your family that you can't do it?"

Castiel sighs, "I'm not. I have to do it Samandriel, I can't betray my family again. You didn't see Anna, she was heartbroken, I have to do it for her."

"Okay, Castiel, well while you date him, just think about what he's done whenever you're with him, to prevent yourself for falling. I need to go Castiel, good luck."

"Thank you, bye Samandriel." Castiel hangs up and falls back on his bed, his life is about to get very complicated.


End file.
